Mr. Brunswick
Mr. Brunswick is a roleplayer who in VRChat is perhaps most known for donning his royal Echidna persona. Who is Mr. Brunswick? Mr. Brunswick, a known drifter and monarch of a distant land, is one of the few surviving Knuckles memes that actually has nothing to do with the original meme itself. Seen in various outfits, ranging from armor to suits, Mr. Brunswick is known to be an outgoing, highly comedic individual. To many people's surprise, it is often found that he is more caring than one would think at first, and always open to making new friends, or taking care of old ones. He is often seen in the company of Gambit, KuriGames, Thamriyell, LilBagel, GoFluffYaself ZoranTheBear, Lupus_Arcum and many others. Skilled in combat, and a natural leader, Mr. Brunswick is frequently seen at the front of any conflict he is drawn into, never leading from the rear. Mr. Brunswick can be approached by just about anyone, and he will be pleasant - unless the first things you say to him have to do with 'being a dead meme' or, 'one of those people'. Once that floodgate is open, it is more than likely you will be reminded that racism and bigotry is a sign of weakness, and the age of intolerance is past. He always seems to give second chances however, which speaks somewhat for his character. History Mr. Brunswick was first noticed in a heroic act in the early days of VRC in the saving of Cat Town. Known then as "Joey 'the knuckles' Wheeler" ''he managed to save Cat Town alongside his new friend Gambit, by sacrificing himself to a hungry and ill tempered Cuthulu. The denizens of Cat Town were so grateful they erected a statue in his honor, until the whole town was demolished an hour later. Following that event, Brunswick has been seen traveling to many different public worlds, engaging in conversation, while also facing the deep seated racism towards Knuckles that has risen over time. Rather than resort to violence, Brunswick has attempted to reform his brethren, causing more well spoken and well to do Knuckles to pop up around VRChat. Mr. Brunswick is rumored to be a King in his own right, though it seems to have nothing to do with the origins of what are considered his 'people'. The eldest of House Brunswick, and perhaps the last surviving, he never seems to openly proclaim his nobility unless asked or perhaps challenged. It is an odd way for a supposed monarch to act, but the humility of character seems to gain him favor, regardless of his status. Those who keep his company boldly assert his claim, and it seems that even his close friends agree, this being is indeed noble. Editors note - After much digging, it is indeed confirmed that his Majesty Brunswick is indeed... the true King of his folk. Actions and reputation have cemented this, in conjunction with family lines. Notable Actions Recently, in the month of January 2019, Mr. Brunswick seems to have emerged as an actual superpower. With the sudden rise of 'Chungus' threats, and inevitable invasion of this new meme into the world of VRChat, Mr. Brunswick, now seen in glistening golden armor, and wearing a regal crown befitting his station, has been leading forays into public worlds attempting to keep the peace and beat back the Chungus threat. He is seen accompanied by many heavily armored knights, that also seem to be Echidnas. With a looming hulking Sagat Knuckles named Gambit at his side, it seems that these people are seeking redemption through self sacrifice... and meeting an overwhelming enemy with few allies, such as Lupus Arcum, Free Brunch on Sundays, and a few others. The outcome of this war remains to be seen. The first bit of this war and lore has been documented here - ''YouTube Video - Mr. Brunswick - THRONES OF VR - Dark Tidings - EP1 Trivia * Mr. Brunswick is known to be frequently drunk and found in the pub. The reason for this is relatively unknown. * Brunswick has been in avatars other than his signature knuckles, but it is rare and far in between. * Mr. Brunswick is also a YouTuber and streamer, with a following of over 10K people * Whenever he is around, Brunswick seems to go out of his way to make everyone he can laugh, even at his own expense. * Mr. Brunswick once sacrificed his life to save Lyra, who secretly looked up to him. She eventually brought him back to life, heavily influenced by his selflessness. * Mr. Brunswick is part of Lupus_Arcum's group called The Shenanigang. Alternate roleplaying personas ]] Gregor Loch Brunswick Gregor Loch Brunswick or "Loch" for short is Brunswicks character when participating in Callous Row RP, a world set in a separate canon from VRChat. Loch fought in The War of Unification and was in charge of a fleet of union warships. He strongly believed in the cause but violated his fleet commanders orders to stand down and assaulted a Sonitii jumpgate. Thinking the last push in destroying the jumpgate would change the tide of the war and the union's mind about surrendering. Unfortunately, Gregor had made a horrible mistake and the jumpgate was only used for transporting civilians. Named a war criminal by both sides he went on the run and after some time ended up in a the slums of Savior City, Callous Row. Links *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/c/MrBrunswick *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mr__Brunswick Category:Characters Category:Echidnas Category:People